German Robot Wars/Grand Final
The Grand Final of German Robot Wars was the third of five German Robot Wars episodes broadcast on the German channel RTL II on October 19, 2002. It was the final episode of the only German Championship ever held. Competing Robots Eliminators Black Hole vs Son of Armageddon Black Hole began the battle by attacking the rear of Son of Armageddon, before attempting to attack the front. After a couple of slams against the front and side of Son of Armageddon, Black Hole succeeded in shearing one of the supports for Son of Armageddon’s flipping weapon. With the next attack, Black Hole hit the same support, and buckled it completely out of place. Black Hole continued to attack all sides of Son of Armageddon, completely destroying the whole frame in front of the flipper of Son of Armageddon; however, Black Hole’s discs stopped spinning. Devoid of its main tactic, Black Hole pushed Son of Armageddon into the pit release button, and pushed Son of Armageddon into Dead Metal. The House Robot attacked the frame of Son of Armageddon, throwing up sparks. Son of Armageddon was seriously lacking mobility by the end of the fight, and although the judges were called upon to make a decision, it was obvious Black Hole would progress. Winner: Black Hole Tyke vs Tsunami The two robots met in the centre of the arena, and Tsunami immediately flipped Tyke over. Tsunami then chased Tyke over to the flame pit, and re-righted it; however before long flipped it onto it back again. Once again, Tsunami re-righted its opponent, but then began to smoke heavily from the top. Despite the smoke, Tsunami continued to pressure Tyke, who had broken down, and Tsunami seemed unaffected by the smoke. Tsunami left the immobile Tyke to be counted out by the Refbot. Growler grabbed Tyke and placed it on the floor flipper, where Tyke was thrown almost vertically upwards. Growler pressed the pit release button, and pushed Tyke down the pit, eliminating it from the competition. Winner: Tsunami Losers Melee Not Perfect vs Junkyard Queen This fight was originally intended to be a four way melee for positions 5th to 8th overall, but Golem and Hydrotec both withdrew, due to damage sustained in their previous battles. Not Perfect began the battle by slamming Junkyard Queen against the arena wall, before pushing it into the centre of the arena. Junkyard Queen then ran towards the flame pit, where it broke down. The two robots became locked together, the bludgeoner on Junkyard Queen stopping Not Perfect’s wheels from touching the ground. Mr. Psycho broke the stalemate by lifting them both up, causing Not Perfect to drop down. Still carrying Junkyard Queen, Mr. Psycho cornered too quickly, causing him to topple over. Sergeant Bash torched the immobile Junkyard Queen, before Refbot pushed Junkyard Queen onto the Drop Zone, where defeated competitor Golem was dropped onto it. Cease was called and Not Perfect was declared the winner, finishing fifth overall. Winner: Not Perfect Playoff Son of Armageddon vs Tyke Son of Armageddon began by charging at Tyke and flipping it over. Tyke responded, getting underneath Son of Armageddon, but was unable to do anything about it. A game of cat and mouse ensued, until eventually Son of Armageddon succeeded in pinning Tyke against the arena wall. Refbot freed the stricken Tyke, who then immediately pressed the pit release button. After pressing the release button, Tyke attempted to push Son of Armageddon into the pit; however Son of Armageddon span away, launched an attack of its own, and Tyke drove straight into the pit with Son of Armageddon blocking its escape. As a result, Son of Armageddon finished in third place. Winner: Son of Armageddon Final Tsunami vs Black Hole Tsunami began the battle by flipping Black Hole over. Black Hole retaliated, attacking the front and sides of Tsunami. Tsunami nearly flipped Black Hole back over, but was unsuccessful. Black Hole once again tried to attack the flipper, causing sparks to fly off the armour of Tsunami, and ripping off the wedge at the end of Tsunami’s flipper. Tsunami then drove into Mr. Psycho, but spun away before the House Robot could cause any damage. The two robots then became stuck, Tsunami on top of Black Hole, and required Mr Psycho to free them. Tsunami activated the pit release button, and then re-righted Black Hole. Black Hole fought back, causing damage to the side panel of Tsunami, ripping it away with the second blow. Black Hole continued to attack, ripping off more armour from the back. Cease was called, and the judges were called upon to make a decision. Black Hole was declared the first and only German Robot Wars champion. Winner: Black Hole Category:German Series Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion